Magnetic sweeping devices are known in the prior art and have been used in a variety of situations involving the collection of ferro-materials. Generally speaking, the magnetic rake is held a certain distance above the surface to be cleaned and then moved slowly over the surface in order to attract the metal particles to the surface of the rake.
It is known, for example, to form a magnetic sweeper or collector by placing a plurality of magnets within a non-magnetic tube which is mounted as an axle between two wheels. As the sweeper is moved across the floor, its magnets would attract metal particles or debris to the surface of the non-magnetic tube. Once the surface of the tube had become coated with a sufficient quantity of metal particles, the sweeper operator would slide a non-metal ring across the surface of the tube. This action would push the particles to one end of the tube where there was a flux void or area where there was no magnetic force. At this place on the tube, the particles would be released from the sweepers magnetic field and would drop into a container.
The present invention relates to an improved magnetic device which moves over the ground or floor surfaces to pick up ferro-magnetic materials. This device is an improvement upon and simplification of all previous devices. The purpose of this invention is to maintain direct contact with the surface it is raking and sweeping. With the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,783, which discloses a magnet attached to the leading surface of a floor squeegee, most magnetic sweeping devices are complex designs involving wheels, brushes and a multitude of moving parts. Pertinent prior art examples of such United States Patents are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor Registration Registration Name Number Date ______________________________________ Russell 2,648,434 1953 Stern 2,654,480 1953 Box 2,693,279 1954 Hoff 2,709,002 1955 Ross 3,014,586 1961 Budd 3,343,675 1967 Haase 4,407,038 1983 ______________________________________
Thus, another object of this invention is to provide a magnetic rake or sweeper that is simple in design and more reliable due to its lack of any moving parts other than a cleaning cuff.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magnetic rake or sweeping device that can be used beneath the surface where metal particles may collect. Due to its special streamlined housing, this invention makes it possible to be pushed over and partially into sand and dirt, as well as across the top of carpet areas or even hard surfaces.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a magnetic rake or sweeper that is light weight and easily cleaned due to its unitary construction and streamlined housing.